


Strange Reactions

by caz251



Series: Strange [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs enjoys the strange reactions that Tony has to painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt drugs at gen prompt bingo

Gibbs smiled fondly at the man that seemed completely unaware of his actions as he nuzzled and snuggled into him. It wasn’t often that he got to see this man like this, completely uninhibited with his masks down, only when he was severely injured and drugged up on painkillers. His Senior Field Agent had the strangest reactions to prescription medications that Gibbs had ever seen, that most Doctors and nurses had ever seen as well as was often noted and shown by their surprise when the man turned into someone trying to emulate a giant housecat.

Tony really didn’t react well to drugs and always had to be monitored, whether he was in a hospital or not, as he always seemed to get into the oddest situations when he had taken any prescribed medication. Gibbs shook his head trying to clear his mind of the disturbing thoughts about the time that Tony had managed to wander out of his hospital room with a concussion and a broken arm and had almost wandered out of the hospital before it had been noticed that he was gone.

It was after that incident that they had decided that it was safer that he be in constant company if he was prescribed anything stronger than aspirin. The team all took turns when he was in the hospital, but if he was allowed to recuperate at home he always stayed with Gibbs and he watched the other man himself.

Gibbs wasn’t willing to admit that the reason he wouldn’t allow the others to take Tony home with them was because he liked Tony when he was like this. He enjoyed cuddling up on his couch or on a bed with his SFA listening to Tony talk about random sections of his life. He liked being the only person that the man relied on when he was vulnerable; it made him feel important, wanted and needed.

He had thought about trying to get Tony to be this affectionate with him when he was completely aware of his actions, but that would mean that he would have to admit that he enjoyed the actions and possibly tell Tony of his feelings for him. Gibbs wasn’t a big talker, in fact he went out of his way to avoid talking if he could. Instead Gibbs relaxed and soaked up the warmth of the other man’s body, running his fingers through Tony’s hair lulling the younger man into a contented sleep.


End file.
